Lost
by Lilshortperson
Summary: Together they were suppose to start a new life but somehting happend. Two years later they find each other again only to realize it could be the end. warning blood and guts. Finished!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the show Andromeda, I don't know the cast, I just like watching them on the weekends.  
  
*Some of the ideas are from the movie Alien.  
  
?????= next scene * = Memories Cassiopeia's knight Aka Cole is a high class warship recovering from a war in the Orin galaxies. He protects his crew and shows a more human nature then some. There's not really much to say on him. (You don't really see much of him in this story maybe the sequel)  
  
Captain Calvin Drake: Human born on a unknown planet during a war. He has shaggy brown hair and deep hazel eyes. He's tall and headstrong which can sometimes be replaced with stubbornness. He has a great sense of humor and is a royal pain in the ass.  
  
Blain: His species is unknown. He was abandon as a child and recalls no memory of before that. He would do anything to find out what he is. He's the Medical alien because he ain't human. He has light blue skin, blond hair, and hazel eyes. He's funny, sweet, and everything in between. He can also be described as a hopeless romantic. Aww.  
  
Jolee: A Nietzschean separated from her pride. She's hardcore, blunt and has a temper like ol' faithful before she blew it up. Yep that's her. She's tall and muscular. She has dark brown hair that she wears in small braids and brown eyes.  
  
Greta: A slip steam fighter born to kick ass yes people she's human as well but sometimes we wonder about her genes. The daughter of a well-known space pirate (name classified) she has maroon tinted hair cut below her chin. She has brown eyes and an olive complexion. She loves a good fight and considers her gun the love of her life.  
  
Kara: A real sweetheart born on Earth and some how managed to survive. She the comedian, genius and everything else rolled into one tiny person. She has black wavy hair that is streaked blue and brown eyes. She's the mechanical engineer and sarcastic lethal technician. She doesn't like to talk about her life on Earth much. She not really human due to her unexplainable power but other then that she considers herself as human as they come.  
  
Prologue:  
  
Seamus Harper put his arms around his girlfriend pulling her close to him. "Shay?" she muttered pulling away from him. "Shh, please you'll come with me?" Harper's eye shinned a gleam of hope something that was never there before. "Kara, please?" "I can't I mean Cassiopeia's knight. It's our ticket out of here. The ship of our dreams," she paused. "Shay we can get out of this hellhole and start a new life," she began to cry. "I can't babe you know that," a tear rolled down his cheek. Kara cried harder. "Shh" Harper placed his index finger against her lips. "Come with me on the Eureka Maru we'll have the new life we'll have everything we always dreamed of," he cradled Kara's face with his hands as she wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"Shay?" "Yeah" "This is goodbye isn't it?" Harper pulled away from her. "What?" "We're going in two different directions Harper we probably won't even see each other" "Don't say that don't even think about it" He broke away from her grasp. "How could you say that?" He paused. "I love you." Kara grabbed the rim of his jacket pulling him next to her. "God I love you," he whispered resting his forehead on hers. "I love you too Shay" "It's not worth losing you over" "Shay I-" "No K, say the word and I'll go" "No you go Shay" "What?" "You're right we will see each other and we'll always-" Harper wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb. "I love you always remember that," Kara nodded as she began to cry harder. Harper smiled and kissed her gently "Good bye" 


	2. The investigations

*Trance is purple in this story  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
* "Damn it," Kara cursed as she ran into the woods next to the compound her party was raiding. "Come on guys?" She whispered into her com link looking back for any sign of her group.  
  
She ran deeper into the woods. Laser beads swerved around her. She felt two hands wrap around her arms. She closed her eyes fearing it was a Nietschean. She stiffened her body as the hands pulled her back an against a tree trunk. "Shh I'm not gonna hurt you." She opened her eyes to see another mud foot like her. He had blond dirty hair and misty blue eyes. Patches of his pale skin were hidden under dirt. He wore old baggy military pants with a raggy black jacket over a black shirt.  
  
Kara drew in a deep breath claming herself down. "I won't hurt you I promise now come with me" He began to walk off as she just stood there. "Are you coming or not?" He paused and turned around. "I don't even know you?" She gathered her courage. "Seamus Harper now come on or do you want to die here?" "No" "Then come on."  
  
She followed him not talking much. "So what's your name?" Seamus spoke up after a while. "Kara," "Kara that's it no last name?" "Pretty much," They neared the outskirts of camp. "Do you work?" "Yeah I work on the black market mostly lethal tech. You?" "Me? I'm good with mechanics." "Oh" they came to the gates of the camp and stopped. "What is it?" Cara asked concerned. "Nietz guard." He pressed himself against the wall. "Let me handle it," "what you but you're a-" "A girl have you heard the expression there's more then meets the eye Mr. Harper?" "Yeah but"  
  
It was to late Kara was already leaving. Seamus tried to grab her sleeve but it didn't work. He watched her disappear behind the wall. Without thinking he pushed himself off the wall and went after all. "Wait!" the Nietzshean turned around towering over both of them. "Aw lookie, lookie," he taunted "A mud foot and his mate." Kara just smiled "Whatever," She muttered as she raised her right palm towards the guard's chest. "Buh bye," she muttered as electricity generated from her body and into the center of her palm. With all her power she released it allowing it to travel from her body into the guard shocking him with a massive force. His body jerked with electricity. Kara let go and the Nietzshean fell lifeless. "Where did that come from?" Seamus examined the body shocked from the event. "I'm not just a human"*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"NO!" Kara sat in Cal's office. "You've done it before," "No," She crossed her legs and leaned back into the chair. It was the third time that day that Cal had asked her to do some spying for the investigation. "Of course I wouldn't mind but as a companion sir?" "We have leads saying Alan Blake is apart of it" "No freaking way Alan Blake but he's-" "Owner of Celestial's casino" "And-" "A multi millionaire I know" Cal handed her a portfolio. Kara hesitantly took it and began to flip through it. "So he has a past?" "Major Past" "This guy's dangerous?" Cal put his hands in his pockets. "Uh huh" he waited for an answer. "Send Jolee," She set the files down and began to walk off "Kara," she stopped to turn around. "I'm sending you," She tried to protest. "That's an order" 


	3. I'm not just human

Chapter 3:  
  
Blain stood at his post in the command room bored as usual. Jolee soon entered the room and took her post next to him. "So," he began breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Has any one got any information?" he continued. Jolee just looked at him, and went back to her work. "Well I was doing a background check on the crew that's is suppose to investigate us?"  
  
Blain waited for her to say something but since she didn't he continued. "I was looking around and I found some one who looks like me. Yeah sure the person's a girl and she's purple but come on it's the closest to me isn't it?" "I guess" "I mean maybe I can learn something you know like why am I blue or whatever species stuff" Jolee looked up placing her full attention on him. "Species? Species Blain what exactly is you species?" "I don't know remember I was abandon I don't know anything about my people. Even if I have 'people' it's not my fault," he turned defensive. "Blain I'm sorry if I-" "No you're right it's pathetic isn't it," he joked. "So who is this girl?" Jolee went back to her work. "Trance something I hope I find out what I am," a gleam of hope shined in his eyes. "I hope you find what you're looking for" "Thanks," he returned to his work and dropped the conversation.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Why am I suddenly the hero huh?" Kara exited the closet with some clothes in her hands. She was in her quarters getting ready to pose as a companion in Celestial's casino. "How's this?" she turned to Greta who was sitting on the couch. "You look like a genie," she joked. "Yeah I hate it too," Kara headed back into the closet. Greta just laughed to herself as she put on a movie.  
  
Greta's eyes searched around the room. Her eyes landed on a picture of Kara and a guy. "Hey who's this?" Kara exited the closet again this time in a red velvet spaghetti strapped dress. "Better?" "Much, hey when you get back can I borrow it?" Kara just laughed as she sat on the couch. "So who's the cutie?" Greta handed Kara the picture. A dreamy look spread across her face. "Oo there's a story behind this one.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*Kara and Seamus came to a stop at an old abandon warehouse. 'This is my friends meet after the raids," he gave her the sweetest smile as he opened the door. "Come on." They crept in and slid through some crates that blocked the entrance. "Brendan!" Seamus yelled "Brendan who's he?" "My cousin he should be here. Brendan!" He yelled again but there was no answer.  
  
It was dark and quiet as they waited. Seamus flipped a switch turning all the lights on. They sat in silence for a while before they heard some racket coming from the back. "Has anyone seen Seamus?" a man's voice asked. "Sorry" "Damn it Izzy I told you to watch him." Seamus perked up as soon as soon as he saw shadows coming into the light. "Brendan?" he got up and waited for an answer.  
  
"Shay?" a man came into the light. He looked a little older then Seamus with hazel eyes and brown hair. "I thought you were a goner," he pulled the shorter man into a hug. His eyes fell on Kara who was standing right behind Seamus. "So who's this lovely lady?" Brendan took Kara's hand and gently kissed it. "Wow are you sure you two are related," she giggled. Seamus just rolled his eyes. "This is Kara she was with her friends at the raid but they were separated," he paused. "I thought she could hang with us you know," Brendan thought for a moment. "All right Shay but she's your responsibility," Seamus just nodded as Brendan turned to leave. "Your responsibility? Do I look five or something?" "Hey it's dangerous out there." Sadness fell upon Kara. "Yeah I know."*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Blain!" Greta ran through deka ten and straight into Med Bay. "Blain," she found him cleaning up some medical tools. "Greta Margarita Midnight is not 'til midnight hence the name Margarita-" he put the tools away as Greta rolled her eyes. "I know but that's not why I'm here," Blain jumped back in surprise. "That's a first," he muttered. "What?" "Nothing, so what is it that you want?" he leaned against the bar table in his room as Greta took a seat.  
  
"Jolee told me you did a back check on the Andromeda" "Your point is?" "All I'm asking is if you can do one on the Eureka Maru." "Why?" Blain became suspicious. "Look it's not for me." "Are you sure?" "Yeah it's for Kara," Greta handed him the picture she sneaked out of the room. "Can you find this guy?" "And it's for Kara?" "Yes" Greta soon became very annoyed. She left it on the table and turned to leave. "Hey G," "Yeah," she stopped. "No need." "What?" She turned around as Blain examined the picture. "Seamus Harper of the starship Andromeda, her engineer," he spoke the words exactly like he was reading it off of a floppy. "Are you serious?" "Yeah," "Cool," she began to walk away as Blain got back to his work. "Oh Blain," "Yeah" "You need a life" "I know," he muttered putting away some lab gear. 


	4. A part of the past

(Thanks for the review this chapter is a little longer so enjoy)  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Blain stood at his post in the command room bored as usual. Jolee soon entered the room and took her post next to him. "So," he began breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Has any one got any information?" he continued. Jolee just looked at him, and went back to her work. "Well I was doing a background check on the crew that's is suppose to investigate us?"  
  
Blain waited for her to say something but since she didn't he continued. "I was looking around and I found some one who looks like me. Yeah sure the person's a girl and she's purple but come on it's the closest to me isn't it?" "I guess" "I mean maybe I can learn something you know like why am I blue or whatever species stuff" Jolee looked up placing her full attention on him. "Species? Species blain what exactly is you species?" "I don't know remember I was abandon I don't know anything about my people. Even if I have 'people' it's not my fault," he turned defensive. "Blain I'm sorry if I-" "No you're right it's pathetic isn't it," he joked. "So who is this girl?" Jolee went back to her work. "Trance something I hope I find out what I am," a gleam of hope shined in his eyes. "I hope you find what you're looking for" "Thanks," he returned to his work and dropped the conversation.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Why am I suddenly the hero huh?" Kara exited the closet with some clothes in her hands. She was in her quarters getting ready to pose as a companion in Celestial's casino. "How's this?" she turned to Greta who was sitting on the couch. "You look like a genie," she joked. "Yeah I hate it too," Kara headed back into the closet. Greta just laughed to herself as she put on a movie.  
  
Greta's eyes searched around the room. Her eyes landed on a picture of Kara and a guy. "Hey who's this?" Kara exited the closet again this time in a red velvet spaghetti strapped dress. "Better?" "Much, hey when you get back can I borrow it?" Kara just laughed as she sat on the couch. "So who's the cutie?" Greta handed Kara the picture. A dreamy look spread across her face. "Oo there's a story behind this one.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kara and Seamus came to a stop at an old abandon warehouse. 'This is my friends meet after the raids," he gave her the sweetest smile as he opened the door. "Come on." They crept in and slid through some crates that blocked the entrance. "Brendan!" Seamus yelled "Brendan who's he?" "My cousin he should be here. Brendan!" He yelled again but there was no answer.  
  
It was dark and quiet as they waited. Seamus flipped a switch turning all the lights on. They sat in silence for a while before they heard some racket coming from the back. "Has anyone seen Seamus?" a man's voice asked. "Sorry" "Damn it Izzy I told you to watch him." Seamus perked up as soon as soon as he saw shadows coming into the light. "Brendan?" he got up and waited for an answer.  
  
"Shay?" a man came into the light. He looked a little older then Seamus with hazel eyes and brown hair. "I thought you were a goner," he pulled the shorter man into a hug. His eyes fell on Kara who was standing right behind Seamus. "So who's this lovely lady?" Brendan took Kara's hand and gently kissed it. "Wow are you sure you two are related," she giggled. Seamus just rolled his eyes. "This is Kara she was with her friends at the raid but they were separated," he paused. "I thought she could hang with us you know," Brendan thought for a moment. "All right Shay but she's your responsibility," Seamus just nodded as Brendan turned to leave. "Your responsibility? Do I look five or something?" "Hey it's dangerous out there." Sadness fell upon Kara. "Yeah I know."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Blain!" Greta ran through deka ten and straight into Med Bay. "Blain," she found him cleaning up some medical tools. "Greta Margarita Midnight is not 'til midnight hence the name Margarita-" he put the tools away as Greta rolled her eyes. "I know but that's not why I'm here," Blain jumped back in surprise. "That's a first," he muttered. "What?" "Nothing, so what is it that you want?" he leaned against the bar table in his room as Greta took a seat.  
  
"Jolee told me you did a back check on the Andromeda" "Your point is?" "All I'm asking is if you can do one on the Eureka Maru." "Why?" Blain became suspicious. "Look it's not for me." "Are you sure?" "Yeah it's for Kara," Greta handed him the picture she sneaked out of the room. "Can you find this guy?" "And it's for Kara?" "Yes" Greta soon became very annoyed. She left it on the table and turned to leave. "Hey G," "Yeah," she stopped. "No need." "What?" She turned around as Blain examined the picture. "Seamus Harper of the starship Andromeda, her engineer," he spoke the words exactly like he was reading it off of a floppy. "Are you serious?" "Yeah," "Cool," she began to walk away as Blain got back to his work. "Oh Blain," "Yeah" "You need a life" "I know," he muttered putting away some lab gear. 


	5. Answers

(Thanks for the reviews. This chapter has more action and if you don't understand some terms in the fight scene I got them from kick boxing classes. So enjoy)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"So, all of this is yours?" "Yep," Kara sighed. Small talk wasn't getting her anywhere. She sat at a table in Celestial Casino with the owner who needed a date. She hated the whole idea of being paid to go out with someone but at least she got the information. "Look Blake," she shook her head leaning against the table. "I want to know is what happened on the drift?" "Why would you care?" Kara pushed herself back against the chair pressing a button on her recorder she hid in a belt. "Okay I'll tell you," bingo, she thought. He leaned in and began to whisper. "Well miss if you're so anxious to know I'll tell you. But not here." He held his hand and allowed Kara to take it.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Welcome aboard Captain Hunt," Cal escorted the Andromeda crew to the command deck where his crew was working. Greta was at the slipstream controls she turned around flashing a smile. "Hi," she muttered. "This is Greta" he paused slightly. "The best slipstream fighter in the known galaxies," "Under line captain, in the known universe" She corrected. She held out her hand and shook Captain Hunt's.  
  
"Captain!" Blain stormed into the command room ignoring every one else. "What exactly were you thinking sending the kid by herself?" "Who?" "Kara," Cal just rolled his eyes. "she's a big girl, Blain she can take care of herself." "That's what I'm afraid of" He held a plastic container marked poison and a sudden realization swept over Cal's face.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Eleanor's drift, one of the oldest settlements" "That's where it began?" "Yes I was just turning twenty one. Eric Yorkshir, a scientist on the drift, made this thing, something an animal of some sort," Blake stood behind the bar of his room mixing some drinks.  
  
He pushed his bleach blond hair back pausing for a while. He wasn't old at all and didn't look anything like Kara had pictured. He was pretty young around 26, 29 one of those numbers. His father owned the casino and the young man shortly inherited it after his death. "It was more powerful then we thought. I was only a child but I remember everything," he bought the drinks into the living room. "You were the only one to survive how?" Kara pushed for an answer. He stood up fully after placing the drinks on the coffee table. "There's not much to say about that," he turned away from her lighting his cigarette. "I don't believe you," Kara quickly pulled out a vale from her belt, she opened it and let a few drops of it's context into his drink. She quickly put it back before he noticed. She got up and handed him the drink. "Here," they both took a sip of the beverage. It'll take a while, she thought. "So you're not gonna tell me any more that's it?" she asked. "What else is there?" "Plenty."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Cole get Kara online now!" Cal entered his office. It took a while as he stared on the screen hoping to see an innocent face. The line beeped a couple of times until a face came through. "Hey boss!" Kara greeted. "Where's Blake?" he asked. "Well there's a good explanation for that," she smiled. "Please Kara tell me you didn't," "Okay I didn't but I did."  
  
Cole's hologram appeared in the room. "Cal Capt. Hunt is on his way," Cal accepted as the door slid open. "Captain Hunt pleasure to meet you, Names Kara engineer and lethal tech on this beautiful ship I call home," Kara gave him a military salute. "I'll be right with you Captain," Cal muttered. "Kara, sweetie, eyes here connect with me," there was a hint of annoyance that lingered in Cal's voice. "What exactly did you do to Blake?" Kara paused for a moment and looked for something. "This is a vale," she said slowly. "It holds a type of poison." "Poison but-" "Cal, not that type of poison, it's the kind that make the person sleep for hours he won't wake up for awhile," she paused to listen to something. "Uh oh, Cal gotta go duty calls," she smiled. "Duty? Kara what is going on?" Cal grew concerned but it was to late Kara had logged of. "Stubborn isn't she," Dylan joked. "Yep."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kara got comfortable at the controls of her ship as she got ready to take off. The ship lifted off of the drift's hanger and zoomed into space in no time. She put the controls on autopilot and set the direction towards Cassiopeia's knight. She unbuckled her seatbelt and went toward the back to change.  
  
There was a loud thund coming form the cockpit. Kara quickly threw on a shirt and climbed towards the front of the ship unarmed. Her footsteps were quiet and her breathing shallow. Something she acquired in the many dangerous years on Earth. She peered through the cockpit opening and spotted two heavily built guys, space pirates.  
  
The term was all to familiar she was the daughter of one herself. The tattoo on her left shoulder was her proof that she was a space pirate's daughter though she hid it from any it was still there to remind her where she came from. The ship she had was her father's, his vessel as he called it, but he left it after a war in a terrible condition and she barely got it working a few days after joining her crew on Cassie's Knight, for a shorter term.  
  
Shaking off the memories of her past and focusing on the present she creped into the room. The two were still in there. I could take them, she thought as she gathered the courage. "Hey boys!" she shouted getting their attention. "Wanna play," she teased.  
  
The shorter one in a red bandanna was the first to step up. He charged at her but was greeted with a high kick followed by a counter clock for luck. The blow hit him and pushing him back but it wasn't good enough. His partner a bald taller guy stepped up to the plat and Kara got ready for the fight. Without a warning the bald guy gave her an upper punch making her tumble back. She pushed herself from the wall and hit him twice as hard with a knee kick followed by a left punch power. He fell back but maintained his balance. She quickly dug her nails into his chest and released all the electricity from her body into his. His body jerked from the shock as blood began to run down his chin from his mouth.  
  
Kara continued not thinking of anything else. The red bandanna guy came up from behind her with a dagger in his right hand. Her covered the handled with a piece of cloth so not to get electrocuted. The dagger flashed in the dim light as it made contact with the girl's right side. Kara screamed as it went deeper into her. She let go and clenched her side. The red bandanna guy grabbed his friend and threw him over his shoulder and climbed out fast. Fear glittered in his eye and sweat danced on his brow as he swore to finish her off later. Kara listened as the pirate's ship took off. She grabbed hold of the controls and took the next slipstream out of the area. If she killed the guy the rest of his gang would be back and she would want to be there if they came back.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Wasn't there six of you?" Greta asked as she and Beka walked down the corridor and into the hanger. " There is Seamus Harper our engineer decided to finish up work on Rommie," "Oh"  
  
"Greta!" A snuffled voice called from behind her. Greta turned to see a battered Kara. "Where have you been?" "I was attacked." "Cal is about to blow." "There were pirates" "Not to mention Cole is going crazy scanning the universe for you." "Did I mention attacked?" "We were worried about you" "Does attack mean anything to you?" "You could have called." "So you don't care that I'm bleeding to death?" for the first time Greta realized the blood soaked shirt. "Damn," she muttered looking back toward Kara's face. "Does it hurt?" "Nah it's warm and cuddly just like a teddy bear of course it hurts!" She was about to say something before Kara cut her off. "I'll go see Blain," "Alright I'll tell Cal." Kara nodded and ran off to med bay the best she could.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ow," "do you want to feel better?" "Of course I want to feel better but I don't want to be a fried chicken," Kara complained as the laser touched her cut. "Just relax you're such a pain in the ass," Blain charged the instrument up again and prepared to do the procedure again. Blain was busy cleaning up her wounds and the tender bruises on her cheek.  
  
"Andromeda's crew arrived today?" "Yep," Blain muttered as he finished. "All done," Kara sat up on the table wearing her Med Bay clothes, a black top with black cargos. "I met this girl today," Blain tried to create small talk. "Really who?" Kara jumped down from the table and watched Blain clean and put up the instruments. "Trance Gemini I think she knows something about where I came from." "Blain?" "I know, I know don't get my hopes up," he paused as her prepared an injection.  
  
"Blain!" Trance entered Med Bay. "OWW!" "Please it was a little needle, tiny" "You call that little?" "Hey you wanted it the old fashion way" "Blain?" A curious Trance went further into the room. "Stop being such a baby," Blain stood next to a girl. He looked up and flashed a sweet smile. "Hey" "I'm only acting like a baby because you treat me like one." Blain glared at the girl and began to laugh.  
  
Kara turned around and someone purple came into vision. She looked at Blain then back at the purple girl. Blain threw the shoot away and turned facing them. "Hi," Kara muttered before another sharp pain dashed into her arm. "Ow," "There done," "Torture I tell ya," Blain just rolled his eyes. "Trance this is Kara," "Hi Kara," Kara just smiled shaking Trance's hand. "Kara?" a hologram of Cole appeared in the room. "Cal wants to see you," with that he disappeared.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"She hasn't seen him?" Jolee asked as she grabbed another cup of coffee. "He never came on board," Greta answered from the table. "I can't believe this we were so close" "I know but she believes he's dead," Greta sighed taking a sip of her drink The two sat in the Mess Hall after Andromeda had deported from their ship.  
  
"Thank god it's over," Greta muttered. "Well it wasn't to bad" "Sure you and Tyr were all over each other," Jolee just gave Greta the death stare. "The-" Greta screamed surprised by the voice behind her. She turned to see Cole. "Don't do that." "Do what?" "Never mind" "Cole, what were you saying?" Jolee asked. "Oh Cal wants you all on deck," Greta nodded. "Well if Cal needs us on deck it's got to be important," Jolee got up and left with Greta following.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Hey thanks for reading more to come please review) 


	6. Love

(Like so far. Good, sorry this took so long to post up but you know . life. it gets in the way j/k. Hey has anyone seen Lord of the Rings II damn good movie. Oh my get this my friends have now started to call me Frodo or Marry (sometimes) because I'm short and funny (ha it rhymes) Anyways this is a short chapter but more to come along with blood and guts (insert evil grin))  
  
(Oh if your wondering yes the crew of CK is the ghetto version of Andromeda' crew I noticed that after I wrote the story in my spiral.)  
  
PS: thanks for the reviews  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"I have nothing against them," Beka spoke up. "Nor I," Tyr followed. "Of course you don't Tyr you had fun with that Nietzshen chick." "What happened between me and Jolee is of none of your concern," He calmly stated as he leaned against his post. The crew had gathered in the command room of Andromeda discussing the crew of Cassiopeia's knight. "So it's a good report right?" Harper asked anxiously. "Sure well I'll go and put in okay?" without waiting he hurried out of the room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harper sat in his room examining a picture. He sighed as he placed it on the bed and pushed himself to his feet. He grabbed his belt and walked out of the room ready to work. Minutes later: Rommie entered Harper's room concerned. He had been acting wired over the last few days and she nor her Ship self could explain. She came to his bed and picked up a glossy floppy. "Is this it?" She asked herself. Rommie's hologram appeared next to her. "Yep that's it," Rommie looked at the picture and smiled. "Look's like Harper's in love," Holo Rommie stated. "Should we ask?" "Why not?" Android Rommie took the picture and placed it back on the bed. She laughed to herself as she walked out of the room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harper was hard at work in the belly of Andromeda when Rommie spotted him. "Rom doll what brings you to these neck of the woods?" He asked in his normal tone. "I only come to ask one question," "Ask away my love," Harper went back to work. "Harper who's the girl?" Harper immediately stopped what he was doing. "What?" He stood up from his mat on the floor. "The girl in the picture" "Were you in my room?" there was anger in his voice. "Yes but I want to know who's the girl?" "Why are you jealous?" He said picking up a large steel box and taking it to a table behind Rommie. "No," Harper placed the box on the table and turned back toward her leaning on the table. "Who do you think it is?" he muttered. "I don't know that after all is why I asked you." He shook his head. "Her name was Kara," he sighed. "She was my love another mudfoot. We were friends then lovers but I guess she's dead the last I heard she was on" He paused for a while. "Oh never mind it doesn't matter."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*Harper walked into a busy bar. It was his usually routine after work since his parents died. Go to work, come to the bar, drink a lot, go home, wake up with a pain in the ass hangover, and repeat. It was always the same. He sat at the bar and ordered a drink. As he waited he watched everyone else have fun. "Pity," he muttered. He received his drink without care and heard a faint scream in the air. Questioning himself whether to go or not he got up and followed the scream. It was coming from the back in a hallway.  
  
The hall was darkened and the dark red carpet and walls didn't help either. As he got closer he recognized one of the faces. Kara, the same girl he met on the raid two days ago. There was another with her a man around Harper's age held her against the wall trying to kiss her. The girl screamed as she kicked him in his groin. He fell back a little but shook it off. Kara tried to get away but the guy grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. "Hey!" Harper yelled before the guy could hit her. "That is no way to treat a lady." "Yeah and what are you going to do about it. "This," Harper quickly grabbed his gun and shot the guy in the leg. The guy fell to the floor in pain. "Come on," Harper reached out his hand and grabbed her pulling her with him outside of the bar.  
  
"Do you always go looking for trouble?" He said as they reached an alley. It was dark out and it had been raining for a while. "No it kinda seems to find me," Kara shot back. "Who was he?" "I dunno some drunk guy maybe," She shrugged. Harper noticed the paleness in her face. "You okay?" "Yeah," She looked up at him and threw her arms around his neck. "Thanks"* "Harper? Ha- "  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harper broke away from his daydream. "Harper?" he looked back to a concerned Rommie. "Yeah" "I thought I lost you," Harper just smiled. "No you'll never lose me," he muttered sadly as a tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
(Awww. Please review. Should I keep on? I'm also working on a Angel/Andromeda fic in which there are five stories (but I'm not sure if I'm gonna cut some out) so look for those)  
  
P.S: thanks for the review loyal fan.  
  
Much love lilshorty out! 


	7. Enjoy the ride

(Hey thanks for all the reviews. I hope you like this chapter took a while for me to post sorry. Please RandR)  
  
Oh *** are new scenes not ???? thanks again  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Cal had his crew gathered on command deck. They were going over information that Kara had acquired on Celestial's Casino. "Another drift is missing whatever it is it's spreading." Blain muttered. Cal turned his attention to Greta. "Lemme guess" She began. "Road Trip," "Yep."  
  
At that moment Kara stumbled into the room. She made her way to her post without falling. She giggled slightly out of the blue. The injection that Blain had given her for the pain was taking its toll. She laughed again getting Greta's attention. "What's up with you?" "I'm high," Kara muttered sarcastically as she calmed down. Greta looked at Blain who just shrugged. "As I was saying, who wants to come?" "I'll come," Kara stood up. "You're in no condition to go," "What right do you have in telling me what I can and can not do let the medicine go through and I'll be fine." "Blain?" "I give it another hour," Greta sighed. "All right" She muttered before turning to Blain. "Ohmy jeezlookatthetimegottagobuhbye," he said and ran out faster than anyone can object to. "O-kay, Joe how about you," Jolee abandoned her post. "It'll be fun," Greta coxed. "Sure plus," She glared at Kara. "Someone needs to take care of the kid"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
On Andromeda:  
  
"Rommie that was her on Cassiopeia's Knight," Beka said as she made her way to Harper's workroom. Rommie had told Beka what Harper had told her. Beka had been worried about him and this answered some of her questions. She came up to his room door.  
  
"Harper?" Harper turned from his work to see Beka. "Yeah?" He gave her a soft smile and went back to work. Beka took a seat next to him. "We need to talk?" "What about?" he muttered giving her a wired look. "Rommie told me," Harper sighed rolling his eyes. "You loved her didn't you?" "Of course I did and I still do" "Well I -" "What's you point Beka," he cut her off. "Do you want to know about all my heart breaks in the Past? Is that it?" he became defensive "You want me to tell you all about my horrible past?" "It's not that at all Harper if you don't want to talk about any of that I understand but that's not what I wanted to talk about," there was a sense of maternal instincts in her voice. "Then what?" "She's not gone Harp," he gave her a questioning look. "She's the engineer on Cassiopeia's Knight," the shock hit Harper. "Are you sure?" Beka nodded. He pulled her into a hug and quickly got up. "Where are you going?" "I'm gonna go find her Beka," with that he ran out of the room to begin.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"WOOOOOOOHOOOOO," Kara yelled as she made the slip fighter do some rolls. "Hey don't have to much fun," Greta's voice boomed from the headset that Kara was wearing. "Hey I'm on heavy painkillers remember, lay off!" Greta rolled her eyes. Kara hit some buttons to stop the slip fighter from going nuts. "Oh I think I'm gonna be sick," She muttered. "We warned you" Jolee's voice rang in one ear while Greta's in the other.  
  
Jolee's slip fighter swerved to the side cutting in front of Kara's "Hey no fair!" "Who said anything about being fair?" They came towards a drift lached onto one of Kelso's nine moons. "Greta is that it?" "Yeah Kara," "It's big." Kara was in awe. "ready to land?" "Hey, whatever floats your boat," Jolee answered.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"I'm sorry Harper, Cole says she left on a mission," Rommie's hologram appeared before Harper in the corridor. "Where?" "On a drift Eleanor's to be exact," Harper thought for a minute. "I'm going," he ran back to his room and packed. "Are you taking the Maru?" Rommie was now in his room. "Yeah," "But Beka-" "I have to." He grabbed a bag and headed for the hanger.  
  
"She'll kill you," Rommie caught up with him in the Hanger. Harper stopped in his place and turned to face her. "Right now Rom doll I have other things to worry about then Beka killing me."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ooo Spoky," Kara exclaimed. The trio made there way through the corridor. It was misty and the lighting was dim. Kara propped the kaki bag she was holding under her arm. She followed behind Greta and Jolee not paying attention to anything. She glanced around as they neared the room at the end of the hall. "This is where we are going to stay," Greta told them as they got to the door. She pushed it open. Dust flew all over the place making them cough. "Aw home sweet home," Kara muttered.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*Harper entered his house and the first thing he noticed was the glow of the T.V. coming from the living room, He crept up behind the couch and peered over to see the sleeping girl. His eyes softened as soon as he saw her. It was a bad day, a really bad day in Harper's books. The girl stirred and her eyes fluttered open. He leaned and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Hey you," he whispered sitting next to her. "Bad day?" she asked getting up to sit down. "The worst," He muttered. The girl leaned in and kissed his lips. He pushed her back allowing her to take off his shirt. Her hands rested on his chest next to a white sterile bandage. She pulled away and began to pull the bandage off. "No," Harper stopped her. "Harper?" "Kara?" he joked. "But-" "It's fine Dr. Laurence took care of it." "Dr. Laurence?" "It's okay," he gave her one of his charming smiles. Kara just gave him a suspicious look as he leaned in to kiss her kicking himself mentally for the incident*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harper returned to the real world. He was in the Maru getting ready to take off. "Harper?" Harper turned and found himself face to face with a Nietzshen. "Tyr?" "Did you really think I was going to allow you to go by yourself? I heard you talking to Rommie." Harper just watched him put his bags away. Tyr began to become annoyed by the little man's constant watch. He sat down at the controls glaring at Harper. "So where are we going?" Tyr asked "Eleanor's Drift," was all that Harper said.  
  
(I hope you liked it please review. Thanks for everything) 


	8. Ours

(Hey what's up? Thanks for all the reviews I'm happy to read them. To a loyal fan and all the rest thanks a lot. I hope you like this part of the story I seem to add a lot more when I type then when I write. Oh well here you go)  
  
Author note's: about the TV thing I had to put it in but you know I kind of picture their homes like ours today only ghetto but that's my idea of it. Have fun with the story replace some scenes with you own as you read.  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
"Jeremiah was a bullfrog," Kara sang hesitantly to herself. She explored the after settling into the room or the safe house as they decided to call it. Jolee was getting the computers and surveillance cameras hooked up. Kara thought it best to run away before she asked for help. "Joy to the world," She muttered as she came to the east wing halls. It was cold and dark barely enough light to see her gun in front of her. A blurry figure began to take form as she neared the end of the hall. She stopped singing to grab hold of the silver knob, turned it, and pushed it open throwing her shoulder into it.  
  
The door creaked open and lead into a dark room. Kara felt around the rim of the door for a switch. She finally found one and flipped it on. Power generated into the room and the characteristics of a science lab came into view. A few glass tubes like tanks stood lined up in the back filled with smoky looking water lit up. Kara slowly wandered into the room and towards the back approaching the largest tank out of all of the others. She pressed her palm against the cold glass.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"There's two of em'," Jolee muttered watching the screen that was hooked up to one of the surveillance cameras in the hanger. Greta walked into the room from another room linked to theirs. It was more of a lab then an actual quarter. They converted the second room into a lab/kitchen and the room they sat in now was good enough to be passed as a quarter. Bunks lined one side of the room, a large glass made up one wall, a couple of computers were set on a steel table next to the wall and some old sitting couches were set in the middle.  
  
"Two?" "That's what I said," Jolee examined the screen. "Why do I have the feeling one is Tyr?" Jolee muttered to herself. "Hum lemme guess lover's intuition," Greta muttered. Jolee just glared at her. "All right chill I'll go check it out," Jolee just shook her head as Greta walked out of the room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*"Shay?" Kara walked into the kitchen of Harper's house. "Seamus?" She found him sitting at the table. He looked up and smiled. "Hey babe what's up?" Kara took a seat next to him. "We have to talk," His heart jumped and he feared the next words out of her mouth would be the end. "About what?" his voice shook a little. "I went to the doctor today," She let her head hung and Harper placed his full attention on her. "Please don't," he whispered. "Well . you know .it's, it's kind of .funny you know," She stumbled over the words. "Oh what the hell, I love you Shay," "I know you do and I love you too but-" he wasn't getting a good feeling out of this. He watched Kara take in a deep breath and let it out. "Seamus I'm I mean we're, we're um expecting," "What?" He had to confirm that they weren't breaking up and it wasn't his hearing. "We're gonna have a baby Shay," She muttered. His eyes grew wide and a deep sigh emitted from his lips.  
  
Kara pulled away to stand up. "That's great!" Harper shouted. "No its not" she muttered as her eyes got watery. "What do you mean? You don't want to have a baby?" Harper stood up suddenly feeling kind of upset. "No of course I do but its not that," she placed her hands on his chest. "It's just what are we going to do Shay, the baby will die" He pulled away from her. "Don't say that!" "It's true if not by the Nietz then by what all other mudfoot babies die from Shay and you know that's true," Harper's heart broke. How could she even think about that but it was true majority of the children born die. It was the way things were. He sat back down on the chair. "I don't want that not for our baby Shay," she whispered. "I know," he began. "But don't worry," He got up and pulled her into his arms. "I won't let that happen okay not to our baby."  
  
************************************************************************ 5 Months Later  
  
"Mister Harper," Harper turned around to see Dr. Laurence. Just one look from his face and Harper feared the worst. "You know you don't have to call me mister, doc." "I know," Dr. Laurence took his thick black-rimmed glasses off and cleaned them with his white coat. "Give it to me straight doc is Kara okay?" Harper asked anxiously. They stood in the waiting room of Guardian Angels Hospital a place where Harper spent most of his time after certain badly gone raids. But this time it wasn't for himself it was for Kara.  
  
"Doc?" Dr. Laurence looked up from his glasses. Harper was one of his common patience. He was a tiny thing that seemed to find trouble everywhere he went. The battered boy stood before him nervously in a torn black shirt and dirty baggy pants. "Doc? Are you even listening?" "Yes I'm sorry," he put his glasses on before continuing. "Kara's fine lad but-" "But what?" "I want you to understand lad that if you didn't get there when you did the Nietzean would have killed her," Harper nodded before Dr. Laurence continued. "The baby, you see he, Harper, Kara lost the baby," he stumbled over the words. "He?" "The baby lad it twas a boy," he answered with the thick Irish accent he was known for. He watched Harper sink into a chair. Dr. Laurence shook his head. He'd seen a lot of young couples in the same situation and it was harder every time and the fact that he knew Harper and his family for a long time, since Harper was just a child actually didn't help much. "I'm sorry son, you nor Kara don't deserve any of this," he placed a hand on Harper's shoulder. "Now Kara needs you to be strong," Harper looked up at him with watery eyes. "She really needs you I told her and she's aware of it so if you want to follow me," Harper got up without hesitation and followed him towards the room without a word*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Harper?" Tyr shook the professor trying to get his attention. "Huh?" Harper asked awaking from his daydream. "You did it again, now come on we're here," Harper got up and grabbed his bag. He followed Tyr toward the back of the Maru. The Maru door was open when they got toward it. "Weird," Harper muttered as he took his gun out. They checked the corners of the room. "Nothing," "All right let's go," Tyr lead the way outside into the hanger. "Going some where," Tyr turned on his heel. "Greta?" "Yep," Greta walked out of the Maru. "Nice ship," she muttered. "Hey this ship got me and the rest through some tough scraps," Harper grew defensive. "You must be Harper," "Yeah and you must be . Gorgeous" "I'm sorry I don't fall for munchkin but my friend does," She smirked. At the moment Harper became curious. "Come on it's not safe I'll take you to the safe house or," she paused. "Or what passes for a safe house."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kara watched the tank as the water cleared. A form began to take shape. It was curled in the fetal position with its hind legs tucked under it. It long backbone extended out and formed a spiny tail that curled around its skinny body. It was scaly and sickly looking. It head was elongated with two eyes set on the side of its head and three slits set in the front. The water began to glow and the tank heated. Kara backed up as the tail twitched. "Oh shit," she turned and ran out quickly hitting a lever. She stopped staring at the lever and looking back at the tanks. The water from the tanks began to flush out into small tubes. "OH Shit,"  
  
"Jolee, Jolee!" Kara yelled as she made her way back to the safe house. She made a quick sharp turn into another hall. "I'm here," Jolee's voice rang through the com link. "Open up they're behind me," Kara began to panic. She finally came to the area where the safe house was located. The doors slid open and Kara slipped in through the closing doors. "Ha bet yah you son of a-" A loud thund shut her up. "Never mind," she muttered. "What the hell was that?" Jolee joined her. "I dunno," They took a seat at the computers. "This is bad," "You think, I mean after hearing all the stories about this place," She watched the TV. Figures moved around the background of one of the surveillance cams in the Lab room. She heard the doors slid open one more time and knowing it was Greta she didn't worry too much. "This is bad," Jolee leaned in checking out the screen. The things were just destroying and seemed to be making a nest in the lab. "Damn," Kara cursed under her breath placing her head on the table. "Kara?" Greta muttered "What?" She answered stubbornly. "Turn around," Kara turned hesitantly. "ohmy," was all that escaped her lips.  
  
(So do you like please review please. Again thanks to all whom reviewed I am so honored, its not even funny)  
  
From the author's diary: I'm working on a crossover between Angel and Andromeda, how I'm gonna do that oh you'll find out all I know is that so far I like it and hopefully you do to I think it rocks putting super natural with the extraterrestrial. Well g2g see ya  
  
Much love lilshorty out!!!!!! 


	9. Ghostly feeling

(Well here's yet again another chapter. You wanted to know what would happen next and you got it. I like to say thank you to all who reviewed I love reading the reviews. Thanx again. Here we go)  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Kara was in disbelief. There he was standing right in front of her the man she thought was dead. "Hey Jolee, Tyr wanna help me with that thing?" Greta stood up from where she was sitting. "Thing, what thing?" Tyr asked clearly confused. Jolee elbowed him. "The thing . Tyr in the other room . you know the thing," She pushed Tyr out of the room and into the second room.  
  
"You look like you saw a ghost," Harper muttered after the three others left. "That's because I have," Kara spat with anger in her voice. "Kara?" "No, Harper where were you?" she asked clearly hurt. "Huh, where were you this entire time. I tried to contact you and then." She stopped. "If I got the messages you know damn good well that I would have tried and contact you any way possible!" he argued back. "I thought you were dead," she muttered and Harper had to strain to hear. "The last message I got was that you were dead," she said louder. "Same here," he sighed. They were now standing close to each other in silence. "Why did I even believe it?" He gently glided the back of his hand against her smooth cheek. His voice was soft the way Kara remembered. She looked up into his deep blue eyes. A tear rolled down his cheek. "I love you Kara," He sighed. Kara wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. "I hate when you do this to me," She joked. Together they stood in each other's arms listing to each other's heartbeat and for once feeling like they actually belonged.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What are we going to do?" Jolee asked out of the blue. "What do you mean? About them? I say they're doing fine." Greta said peeking into the other room through a small rectangular window. "No, about the other thing," Jolee answered rolling her eyes. Greta abandon the window and sat on a chair at the table that stood in the middle of the room. "We can't tell Cal about it I mean not yet," she muttered. "Why?" Greta spun on her chair. "What if it's not what were looking for? What if what we are looking for is so much worse? What if what we think we're looking for isn't even what we're looking for? I mean why don't we wait for to see what we're up against before we jump to conclusions." For the first time Greta was right they didn't know what they were up against why get the others into a mess they aren't even prepared to face. Jolee looked at Tyr for an answer. During this time he stood in a corner observing the situation. It was the Nietzschean thing to do. She turned back to Greta who was waiting for an answer. "Okay, get Harper and Kara we gotta go and save this godforsaken hellhole."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kara walked down the narrow hallway. "Why?" she asked herself. Greta, Tyr, and Harper were with her as she led them to the place where she prayed not to go. She closed her eyes tightly following her instincts instead of her sight.  
  
*The girl ran out of her house and toward the back yard. "Mommy," she whispered as she came near a small figure fighting with a larger figure. "Kara get away for here," the small figure struggled to say. "Mommy," the girl got closer and the figures became clearer. "Kara-" her mother's voice was cut off with a slice of air followed by a slur. Her body fell in a pull of blood. The creature stood to its full height. It eyes burning into hers. She stood there with her mother's lifeless body at her feet. "Mommy," the wind carried the whisper into the cold night and then silence*  
  
Kara quickly opened her eyes. The memories were too intense for her. It hurt, bad. She reached for Harper's hand. She found it and didn't want to let it go. "Are you okay?" she spun around face to face with Harper. "Yeah I'm fine," Harper just smiled as he kissed the tip of her nose.  
  
They came to a row of doors with one cracked opened. Again curiosity took over. She pushed it open as the rest continued. She gazed around the room holding her flashlight around at different angles lighting corners. She went in deeper feeling an eerie presence. She sensed the others entering. Their footsteps were heavy against the steel floor.  
  
Kara kept her ears open. "Freeze," She whispered. The others stopped as she went on. She heard some light footsteps and heavy breathing as she crossed the room. In less then a second courage raged in her and her normal eyes changed to cat like eyes and went back to normal. She came to a pile of wood boxes. "Guys wanna help." They moved the boxes and uncovered another door. "Kara here," Greta handed her a lightweight gun and allowed her to continue.  
  
Harper quickly reached out for her arm before she can get far enough. "I'll go with you," He muttered. "I don't want to lose you again." Kara turned toward the door again and together they kicked it open. Kara glared into the room as Harper stood behind her. "What is it?" he asked. She pulled her head out. "Its.It's a library.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"You found a library," Cal asked on the screen of the communicator. "Well it had the markings." Kara told him. The group had gathered some things from the room and quickly got back to the safe house. "Did you find anything?" "We're still looking," "All right call me back when you find more. Oh and Kara behave," with that Cal logged off.  
  
Kara glanced around the room. It was plain not very much to look up. One simple bunk was set behind her. A steel table along with chairs stood in the middle. There were tables that were bolted to the walls and lab gear was set up on them with a sink and other junk. A fridge stood at the corner of the room. There wasn't really anything. Kara listened to her surroundings. The others were in the other room talking about God knows what.  
  
She leaned back on her chair as the door cracked open. It was Harper. He walked over to the table. "Is this a dream?" he muttered. Kara looked up at him. " I found you," he grabbed her hands and pulled her up. She wrapped her hands around his waist as he took his hand a pushed back her hair. "I love you Kara," he began. Kara leaned her head against his chest. "Shay?" "Shh, I know you're scared. I'm scared too," he cupped her chin and pushed her head up gently so their eyes met. "But, I'm more afraid to lose you," he whispered. "I missed you so much Shay," "Shh," he covered her mouth with his and was lost in a world where only he and her exist. It was a perfect utopia.  
  
(Wow, what will happen next? Hum. I hoped you like it. I know kinda mushy but hey it goes along with the story but you have to wait for more. I believe there is like thirteen chapters in total for this story but have no fear the others would be quicker to type. The longest chapters are over after chapter nine and I hope you stay until the end. Thanks Lilshorty out!)  
  
P.S. if you like this read my Angel story Sweet child of mine. Later companions will be Andromeda and Angel crossovers and to understand those you have to read that one first. Thanks. 


	10. Close Encounters

(Hey sorry for the long wait but it will be worth it. Thanks to all who review and I am deeply joyed you like it gives me the will to keep writing. If you like this check out my other story even if you don't like Angel but if you do and I mean do like good kick ass scenes this is one good supernatural story so check it out.)  
  
~ are dream sequences.  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
~The Nietzshean pushed the girl against the wall smothering her with his body. Kara cried as her body ached in pain. She tried to fight but he just kept on hurting her. "No," she muttered over and over again as she tried to get away. The Nietzscean did not hear her as he kept on~  
  
Harper slowly opened his eyes as he heard a small whimper. He turned to his side facing Kara who was asleep next to him. She seemed to be in pain and he wanted so bad to wake her up. She began to fight something that wasn't there. "Kara," Kara jolted up awake. Sweat had formed on her fore head and her breathing was heavy. Harper eased her. "What happened?" she asked. "Bad dream but its alright now," he answered in a soft whisper.  
  
Kara glanced around the room and breathed a sigh of relief. She felt clueless as the dream replayed in her head. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Harper staring at her worried. She closed her eyes and opened them again hoping to forget it. She positioned herself so she can face Harper. "What was it about?" he asked. She just looked at Harper through teary eyes and in an intense he knew. He reached out for her and pulled her into his embrace. Kara laid her head on his bare chest. A tear rolled down her cheek and onto his chest. Harper just held her close to him. Her breathing was returning to normal and he could feel her wet cheek against his skin.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"He what?" Beka screamed after Rommie had told her what happened. "He took my ship," "Tyr's with him," Rommie told her thinking it would help. "You think that's suppose to help? Two guys and a ship." "No not two guys Tyr and Harper oh wait you're right," Beka turned away from Rommie's avatar and leaned against the rail of the Obs deck. "I hope they don't get into trouble," she whispered.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Back here, again?" Kara muttered to herself as Tyr pushed her deeper into the hall. The dream had passed and it was around noon. "Suck it up Kid," Greta scold through the com link. "Hey Tyr," Tyr just looked at her. "I hear voices, they tell me to do bad things," Kara said calmly. "You scare me sometimes," He shook his head as he passed her. "You know what you scare me all the time," she shot back.  
  
"Hey come on guys pull it together," Greta monitored her through the surveillance cams. She was back in the safe house with Jolee and Harper. Harper paced the room looking over Greta's shoulder every so often. "Hey Harper a couple more times doing that and you'll be in the basement." Jolee was becoming irritated with his movements. "Sorry." She watched the little professor sink into a chair. "Better," She got up and monitored some other cams. "What you got?" "Nothing so far Joe just a bunch of junk."  
  
"How's every thing?" Kara pressed the com link in her ear so she can hear Greta's voice better. "Nothing so, far oh wait . Bingo" she stopped to signal Tyr. "Here," She told him. "This is the lab." "You sure," "Positive." "All right guys be careful," Greta warned as Tyr pressed his shoulder into the door.  
  
Light spilled into the room. The floor was wet and slippery covered with goo of some sort. Kara gathered some in a tube and put in safely into her belt. She watched as Tyr went in further with wonder. "Come on can we go," she whispered. "This place gives me the creeps," Tyr raised his hand. "Shh, I sense something," Kara halted listening to her surroundings. A scratching sound seemed to emerge from the background of the lab. "Tyr, over there," Kara's voice was below a whisper as she pointed to a closet in the far corner. Tyr nodded as he quietly made his way to the door. He pushed it open revealing a shivering boy around eighteen. His shaggy brown hair covered his eyes as he tired to cower closer to the corner. "What's wrong?" Kara asked from behind Tyr. "Why'd you stop," she tried to peer over his shoulders with no luck. "A boy." He said plainly moving away from the closet. Kara eyes softened as she knelt near the boy. He was traumatized, trembling he pulled away from her presence. "Don't worry I won't hurt you," No answer. She turned to look at Tyr who showed no emotion upon his face.  
  
"Hey guys what happened?" Jolee's voice rang though the com. "We found a kid Joe," Tyr grunted not amused. Kara rolled her eyes and returned to the boy. "Hey we're going get you outta here K?" "Sure that's what the captain told us and now." a soft whisper barely loud enough to hear. His voice faded and Kara was impressed. "What's your name?" "Adam," was all he said.  
  
"Enough with the hellos and so on we have to go and get outta here," Tyr muttered pulling away from the closet. Kara got up fast but Adam hesitated. She began to walk away but sensing no one behind her she stopped. He remained on the floor in the same position. "Do you want to die here or do you wanna live?" he just stared at her through vacant brown eyes. "I want to live but." "There's no buts," she began, kneeling back down next to him to him. "Adam you want to live then come die if you chose to stay," She pushed her self up and again Adam hesitated but struggled to his feet. They reentered the lab. Tyr stood in the middle of the lab not moving as Kara helped Adam. "Tyr?" "We have some visitors?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Damn!!!" Blain jumped back as a spark flew across the room. "Are you okay?" Cole's hologram appeared in the room. "Yeah," Blain sighed as he leaned against a wall near him. Since Kara had been gone Cal decided that Blain would take care of her work and what a bad decisions that was, Blain would often tell himself. He threw a wrench on the floor and whipped sweat and oil off his forehead. "Damn I thought this is Kara's job, not mine, I'm supposed to be the medicine worker it says on my diploma." "And I thought us 'guys' were suppose to be the born mechanics," Blain just gave Cole a nasty glare. "Gee I must have missed that class." Blain went back to work hoping Cole would leave. After a while Blain looked up realizing that Cole wasn't going anywhere. "Were you suppose to tell me something?" he asked. "Yes Blain I have received a message for you," Suddenly Blain was back in a happy mood. He quickly jumped up exited. "From who?" "Trance Gemini of the starship Andromeda," Without warning Blain jumped up and ran out of the room to his. Cole was left in the room shaking his head.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Okay, so you're stuck in a room with lets say five things guarding the door now the question my friends is what do you do?" One look from Tyr answered Kara's question. "All right Kick ass is our choice," She turned to Adam. "You up to it kid." "I was born up to it." Adrilladen was rushing through her veins as her instincts took charge. Electricity surged through her body making her stronger. "Lets do it," Suddenly her fear was washed away and replace with this badass attitude that usually took over in a brawl. Tyr noticed and it was like Kara transformed into a new person.  
  
The thing began to advance towards them. Kara sought the first move and power kicked the one nearest to her. Tyr took charge of a gun handing another to Adam. "You can use one can you not?" "Of course I can," He took it and blasted one directly behind Tyr. Tyr turned to see the twitching body on the floor. He faced Adam again with a smile. To their side Kara was doing her best took keep the creatures in check. A shot of electricity emitted from her fingers and stunned her victim. Electricity covered the creature as it let out shrilling screams piercing the inner point of any human. She let go and the body fell fried.  
  
Adam watched this as another cam near to him. "Watch out!" Kara yelled as she tried to hold back another. Adam panicked as he grabbed the gun and fired. It hit the creature in the head. Green gooey blood splattered on him. Tyr was to busy as he took on three at once. The three came together as the numbers of creatures began to out number them. "They're call for more," Kara said out of breath. They listened as a creature let out a scream and the others joined. "We have to get out ." She began but was cut off by a loud bellow echoed through the hall. Adam began to feel around the wall behind him. "What is he doing?" Tyr asked quietly. Kara just shrugged her shoulders as she watched. "Bingo," Adam pressed a tile opening a door. "Come on," He motioned sliding in. "Adam you freaking genius." They followed. Kara stopped short remembering a second tube she left on a table. "What are you doing they're coming?" 'The tube," "Forget it," He shoved her into the opening and locked the door.  
  
They climbed down the ladder as the other creatures joined the rest. Shrills filled the room. "'Let's go," Tyr turned and walked into the narrow hall lighted only by blue light. Kara followed and Adam joined shortly after glad to be out of there.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Where are they?" Harper paced the room again. "Harper I swear if?" Jolee muttered irritated. "Come on guys Kara, Tyr, anyone do you copy," Greta was trying so hard to get a hold of her friends. Suddenly a crackling sound entered the room. A section of the wall opened and Kara climbed out dusting her self off followed by a boy. "Yeah, yeah, I copy," Tyr soon followed shutting the door. "I will never ever take that way again." He sighed. "Unless we're in trouble," "Like today." Kara smirked.  
  
********************************************************************* Harper laid on his bunk as Kara sat next to him. She was in heavy thought not saying anything. He propped up on his elbow facing her. After a while in silence Kara leaned in and kissed his lips. "What was that for?" "Oh I can't kiss you with out a reason now." Harper made a face, grabbed her by the hips, and pulled her down on the bed. Kara just laughed as they playfully fought. "What are you doing?" "Just giving you a taste of Harper the exalted love god." "Right and this is coming from someone who can't get some," Kara laughed. "Hey that sweet heart is about to change."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What are you doing?" Jolee shut the door in the second room. Tyr stood in front of her with a crocked smile. "Nothing," He muttered holding in a laugh. "Where's the boy?" She asked changing the subject. "Asleep," he motioned to the bunk in the room. Jolee's eyes fell onto a sleeping boy and then returned to Tyr who was still smiling. "Give them some time alone alright right now we have to talk about what we're going to do." She said bluntly. Out of nowhere Greta began to laugh hysterically. She lost her balance and fell to the floor still laughing. "fuckin' stoner," Jolee muttered as she went into a third bunk room connected to their room. "You're just gonna leave her their," Jolee looked at Greta who was still laughing. "Yeah."  
  
(Hey lilshorty again. Thanks for everything especially waiting for this chapter it's almost done a few more chapter and the part two. Just to tell you I put a third room just to go with the story. It plays a part in the upcoming chapters. Again thank you all for reviewing and I would like to leave you with food for thought. Never give up on your dreams! Believe me they will come true. I want to become a writer and it's finally coming true. I'm on my way up and I won't ever give up so you don't either. God bless and God bless America! ) 


	11. 99 bottles of beer

Chapter 10:  
  
Greta stepped into the lab area from the third room with a brain splitting headache. She could barely move her feet just one-move hurt so bad. A sweet aroma caught her nose and usually she would have thought of it as yummy but this time it made her stomach churn. "Greta," a cheery voice pounded against her head. She clinched her head. "No make it stop," she whispered over and over again.  
  
"Boss, you okay? Did you stay up stoning and drinking again?" Kara pushed herself away from the stove. "Remind me never to do that again," Greta spoke with a horse voice sinking into a chair. "I try but you never listen." Kara smirked. She watched her for a moment. "You really are sick aren't you," she finally said. "You think," Greta slurred with her words. "I've got just the antidote." Kara went back to the stove and reached into a cabin. She threw some veggies into a blender and let her memories wonder.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
* "I never thought I'd let you get to me never thought you try," Kara glanced around the pub muttering the words to the song. "Ah, nothing like a little clubbing after a kick ass raid right?" Jenny leaned back on her chair as Kara nodded taking in her fifth tube shot. They had just finished raiding a Nietzshean compound. Kara watched as couples completed the sea of people on the dance floor. The Music was pumped and the walls vibrated from the beat. "Hey Kara You there?" Melanie snapped her fingers in front of Kara's eyes. "Huh?" "It's great isn't it being single again and all," Melanie finished. Kara just gave a weak smile as she turned her attention back to the people. Across the room her eyes linked to the back of a guys head and for some reason he reminded her of Harper.  
  
"Hey!" Anna yelled getting in her face breaking the trance. "What?" Kara jumped back startled. "Are you still thinking about him?" "Yeah damn get over it. You're to good for him girl," Melanie scolded as the rest just nod their heads. "I am not thinking about him alright, so lay off and I don't want to hear anything that has to do with Harper we're over remember," Kara voice hinted her anger. "Sure we just wanted to remind you why you're here," Anna grabbed a tube from the rack and gulped it down.  
  
Kara drank more then usual. She was pissed off as it was and then her so- called friends had to piss her off even more. She broke up with Harper a few weeks prior and it wasn't a very pretty break up. Of course her friends were so happy when it happened but they only pretended to be concerned. She ordered a couple of shots and drank them all without hesitation. The girls thought she should stop but she didn't listen. She just watched the guy eyeing his back. He sat laughing with his friends, checking out girls, and doing the usual guy stuff. Then he turned around and.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harper gulped down a large glass of beer. "You miss her don't you?" Brandon asked. "Yeah," Harper muttered with a laugh. "You got it bad don't you?" Izzy stepped into the conversation. He made a whipping motion with his hand and a whoosh sound that followed. "I was not whipped," Harper shook his head taking another gulp. "Oh yeah you were it's a good thing you two broke up or you would have been a goner." Harper just laughed as he watched a girl pass. "Yep whipped," Izzy finished. Harper watched as Brandon got up. "Hey Mel, what's up?" there was a change in his voice as a group of girls walked up to their table.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Mel I think I'm gonna be sick," Kara muttered. "Not the time Kara," Melanie answered. "So Brandon haven't heard from you in awhile," Melanie flirted. "Have you met my friend She's single," She pulled Kara closer. "Aw Mel," Kara whispered. Brandon smiled devilishly. "Have you met my man Seamus he's single?" Brandon pulled Harper to his side. "Ohgod," Kara clutched her stomach as she turned and ran to the bathroom. She locked herself in the stall and threw up the beer. She flushed the toilet and cleaned up.  
  
As she opened the door she walked into the arms of some one. "Harper?" she muttered pulling away. "You ran away so fast I thought-" "What? No of course not. I guess I just drank to much," Kara explained. "Drank? Coke?" He asked clueless. "I don't think you can get sick from Coke," she smirked. "Beer?" "Bingo," She rolled her eyes. "But you never drank before," He told her as they returned to the club. "I didn't do a lot of things before," the anger returned to her voice. "I'm not the same person," She said. "Me neither."  
  
Kara turned around on her heel inches away from Harper. "Really that's kinda hard to believe. You still look like the same cheating guy," she spat as she turned around to go back to her table. "Hey," Harper grabbed her arm pulling her back to him. "I never cheated on you and you know that." He growled. "I loved you," he said softly. "Yeah then explain that chick that called you that night," "I have no idea," "Right?" Kara rolled her eyes as she turned back around. "Listen, whatever you think you're wrong," "I'm wrong! Think again Shay where were you that night huh?" Harper was speechless. "Yeah just what I thought," She turned away from him. "Kara!" He called following her.  
  
At that moment a girl with dark black hair ran toward them. "Harper!" She squeaked as she threw her arms around him. "I thought I'd never see you again." She began to plant kisses all over his face. He was speechless and in complete awe as Kara watched heartbroken. "I called you a while back but then this girl answered and she was like ugh so I thought," Harper didn't know what to say as the girl pulled away. He looked toward Kara and noticed her misty eyes as she turned away. "Who are you?" He finally asked. "Rebecca silly, remember. Izzy introduced us and he gave me your number." Kara stopped. "Izzy?" Harper asked. "Yeah, Izzy. He told me you wanted my number." A sudden sadness took her over. "And I gave him my number because he said you wanted it," Harper shot an evil glance toward Izzy who just smiled as he watched the whole scene. "I'm sorry I never asked for your number but I think Izzy just wanted an excuse to get it," he returned to the situation. She just stared at him. "I'm sorry," he muttered as he walked away from her following Kara. He turned around to see Rebecca standing there confused.  
  
Kara grabbed her purse as she grabbed another drink and gulped it down. "And I thought after that incident in the restroom you would have learned." She looked up to see Harper in front of her. "Leaving so soon," "Yeah I'm leaving," "Now that you know the truth can I walk you home," Kara couldn't help but smile. She really wanted to be with him but she wasn't to sure. "Sure why not?" He returned a smile and they walked off with each other*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Here," Kara handed Greta a glass with purple liquid in it. "You'll feel a lot better." Greta looked at it, pinched her nose, and drank it all. "Gross!" she made a funny face as she handed it back to Kara. "Yeah Harper used to make it for me." "Oh." Just then Tyr burst into the room. "We have a problem."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What are we looking at?" Kara asked as she took a seat next to Harper at the surveillance Cams. "How many were in the tank?" "Tanks Shay and there were five in total," She told them. "That's all," "Yeah why?" "Well now there's hundreds," Jolee filled in. "Their multiplying and fast," She finished. "This is how it started," Adam whispered from one of the bunks. He slid himself down and watched the monitors. "Doc created two then they multiplied and multiplied and multiplied and. Until they took over they got to smart to quick and now." His voice faded. "It all right," Kara put her hand on his shoulder. "It hurts to remember I understand it happens to me to," Adam smiled as they gazed into each other's eyes. "Thanks," He muttered returning to his bunk. Harper watched with jealousy in his eyes. Kara watched as Adam returned to the third room. She sat back down and gave Harper a smile. He just laughed as she leaned him touching her lips with his.  
  
"We're in trouble aren't we," Greta muttered. "Yeah," Tyr answered. "But they won't stand a chance. I've fought things like these before," he finished. "Yeah but never these right?" Kara asked. No one answered. "But we'll get them we always do," Jolee answered. "And we'll win," Harper concluded. "We'll win." 


	12. The naked truth

(okay so this one is really short but it's cool I really didn't know how to put the ideas into words but here it is and please give me feedback in your reviews. Thanks for the reviews and the flam I love a good laugh here and there.)  
  
PS loyal fan what happened?  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"So how many did they want?" Kara asked searching the storage room for extra ammo. "Tyr said we need as much as we can get," Harper answered. "This is all happening because the doc got comfortable and the work of art didn't like it." Kara sighed as she grabbed another gun and placed it in her pack. She turned to Harper. "The only reason we're here is to end what that Doctor started and didn't even have the balls to finish it," She whispered. Her eyes became teary and there was a hint of hatred. "Come here," Harper pulled her into his arms. "Nothing is going to happen to us, not to you, to me-" "and the baby?" Kara muttered. "Baby?" Harper exclaimed. "Don't get your hopes up but I feel it," A tear rolled down his cheek as he pulled her back into his arms holding her tight. "We have to get outta here."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Blain," "Cole?" "Cal wants you to give him an update on the girls. Do you have it?" Blain looked up from his work to see Cole's avatar peering down on him. Blain pulled his Laptop on his lap. "Hold up," he began to type up some codes. About five seconds later Greta's image popped up on the screen. "Hey," She greeted. "Hey your self what's up?" The smile from her face was replaced with frown. "These things. The creatures they're everywhere. Blain, We're hoping to stop them but at this time I don't know I mean I'm not promising any miracles but I think we need one." "Do you even know what you're getting yourself into Greta what if their more dangerous then we think," Blain Just shook his head. "I suggest you get your asses out of there Greta you and all of the others it's suicide." "I'm sorry Blain I can't" "Why?" "It's our job," With that she logged off.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What'd you tell him?" Harper asked as he entered the safe house. "Not much," She muttered sadly. Kara placed the weapons on the table as Tyr entered from the other room with Jolee and Adam. They all took seat at the table. "What are we going to do?" "We need to kill them off Joe what else can we do? Maybe blow this entire drift." Harper suggested. "Can you do it?" Greta asked. "Am I a genius?" He shot back at her. Greta thought for a minute. "Your right so Kara can you do it?" "Hey what's that suppose to mean?" everyone began to laugh. "She means she wants it done the first time," Kara answered between laughs. "I can do it," She answered returning to the conversation. "All right then Tyr, Harper check scan out the zones. Jolee, I need to get a hell lot more weapons 'cause we're gonna need them. Adam, stay here and help Kara with the bomb. All right" Greta glanced around the room. "Let's go we can't waste any time."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harper and Tyr scanned a couple of rooms. "I see you and Kara haven't waste any time," Tyr broke the silence. "I see you and Jolee haven't been around to much," Harper shot back. Tyr just glared at the man as he just smiled. They continued occasionally saying a word or two to each other.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kara pulled the goggles over her eyes as she welded two scraps of metal together. Adam brought her more and placed them on the table. "So were you born here?" Kara asked making small talk. "Yeah," He nodded. There wasn't much talking from him since he was brought to the safe house. "What about you?" he asked. "Me? I wasn't born on a drift or anything like that." "Then where were you born?" he seemed interested and Kara just wanted to talk. "On Earth, in a Texas camp." Adam made a face. "Is Earth as bad as I was told?" "Probably worse," Kara answered without a care. She grabbed another piece and welded it into place.  
  
The door creaked open and Adam watched it carefully. Greta entered with an arm full of guns and missiles. "You got it?" "Yep almost done." She stopped welding and began the hard part. Wiring. "Take this," Jolee handed Adam a gun. "I can't" "You have to you know this place inside and out plus you're the only one who seen them in action." "No he hasn't," Kara muttered as she stopped what she was doing. At that moment Harper and Tyr walked into the room. "What do you mean?" Greta asked. "I was around 12," She began. "My dad had just died and I was living with my mom on Earth in a Texas camp. Of course the whole thing with Eleanor's drift came up some thing about this scientist new discovery and hoping it will defeat the Nietz they enclosed it in a ship and sent it to our camp." She looked up from her work. "It broke out and killed my mother along with everyone else. But I killed it. It was supposed to kill the Nietz but it only made it worse. I killed us." She shook her head. "We were stupid that's all" "You didn't know," Jolee tried to sound comforting. "That's just it they did, it wasn't until later I found out the truth." "And what was that?" Greta asked captivated. "They worked for the Nietz and they would have gotten money if we were all dead." She shook her hands. "I'll go he doesn't have to." 


	13. Final judgement

(Alright here we go what will happen you waited for the end here it is)  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
"Shh," Tyr muttered as he led the group down the stairs onto the bottom floor. "We found their nest," Harper followed with Greta and Kara behind him. "It's quiet to quiet," Kara muttered. "Aw there it is the famous line followed by I don't like it." "I don't like it," Kara ignored. Greta stopped staring the girl down. A loud thund echoed from behind the group making the stop.  
  
Harper reached out with his hand toward the side. "Kara?" he couldn't see any one. He turned around. Kara stood with her gun pointed toward a large steel box in the corner. "Come on," he said grabbing her hand. They continued down the hall and into the belly of the ship. "Okay we place the bomb set it and get the hell out of here," Greta spoke up making sure the group heard her.  
  
They entered the belly of the ship where the engine of the drift was cradled. Orange spongy cocoons covered the walls and stacked up against each other. Inside the cocoon's walls shadows of fetuses stirred and they were silky to the touch. Some movement roused about the room and shadows danced in the corners. Harper handed the bomb to Kara who undertook the job of setting it. Shrills traveled through the halls and were answered with shrieks from the fetuses.  
  
Harper sank into one of the corners. He felt a foggy breath of air traveling down his neck. He spun on his heel and came face to face with one of the creatures. He slowly grabbed his gun as sweat fell from his forehead. He pulled his gun out and fired it. The gooey blood splattered on his face as the body fell to the floor. Harper turned around and jumped. The creatures were everywhere. Saliva dripped from their fangs and shills emitted from their lips. "HURRY!" Tyr yelled as he began to fire. "Got it!" Kara jumped up and took her gun as they began to fire. They fired their way through and ran into the hallway trying to get to the safe house. "Set it!" Greta yelled. Kara grabbed the remote from her pocket and set the timer. The creatures were right behind them and shrills echoed through the halls. "We have a little less then five minutes." "You heard Kara let's haul ass peoples," They ran up the stairs.  
  
The creatures were faster then they thought. Kara slipped as one of the creature's claw wrapped around her ankle. "Kara!" Harper yelled as he slid down the stairs toward the creature. He grabbed his gun and fired the creature in the head. "Harper," Kara pushed herself up. "I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Now come on," he pushed her in front of him climbing the stairs. "Hey, Jolee get Adam and met us in the hanger," Greta yelled in the com link. "Copy that boss." They rushed into the second deck at full speed. "They aren't giving up," Harper yelled. "We only have seconds." They got to the hanger and got into their ships.  
  
"Come on, come on, come on," Greta pushed as Jolee got the ship started. They were cramped into one of the slip fighters. The ship finally started and the hanger opened. Kara watched the Maru. It wasn't starting. She said a silent prayer as the slip fighter took off. "Greta they're not moving," "Don't worry Kara if I know Tyr He'll get the thing started," Greta answered. "I hope so," She said under her breath. Kara took out the remote to see the time. 5. 4. 3. 2. BOOM. The drift exploded into millions of pieces. "NOOO!" Kara yelled pressing her hands against the window. It was over they succeeded but at a heavy price. A single tear rolled down Jolee's cheek as Cassiopeia's Knight came into view.  
  
(Harper, Tyr gone? Is Kara really pregnant? Well you have to keep reading on) 


	14. Epilogue The end

Epilogue:  
  
"I've done this a hundred times Kara, same results," Blain said sadly. Kara was sitting on the medical bed. "I know its just," "You're scared I know, but you have us and I'll be the best uncle I promise," Kara gave Blain a weak smile as she hugged him. "I'm gonna have a baby Blain." "You'll be an awesome mother." He told her. She released her hold on him and began to walk off. She was in so much pain. Harper was gone and there was nothing she could do. Now she would be having Harper's baby. Blain shook his head as she left the room.  
  
"Kara?" Cole came down the hall to meet her. "Hey Cole. What job do I have to do today?" Kara said trying to sound cheery. "Well to give you an update. There are no more creatures and the last one was destroyed on the Olga drift. All thanks to you," Kara just smiled. "Wow." "You don't sound to happy." " I know I just," Cole just smiled. "You don't have to say anything, I understand." "Thanks Cole." "Oh," He began as they changed the subject. "Cal wants you along with the others in the command room." "Okay I'll head over there right now." With that she took a sharp turn and entered the command room.  
  
The doors slid open and Kara couldn't believe her eyes. "Shay," Kara threw her arms around Harper's neck. "I thought you were dead," "I thought so to we barely made it at the last minute," He placed his hand on her stomach and look at her with asking eyes. Kara nodded. He pulled her into a hug and lifted her off the floor spinning her around. "I'm the happiest genius in the world." He announced as the two crews looked on.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Blain," Trance entered Med Bay. "Hey," he greeted as he gave her a kiss. "You want the answers," she told him calmly. "I haven't even asked the questions," He watched her take a seat next to him. "You don't have to ask, I can see it in your eyes." "I'm listening," Blain said. "Well it all started when ."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Some minutes later:  
  
"So now that I've answered your questions you have any more." Blain was in a dazed he heard the history of his people and all fell into place. "Do you have to go?" "Yes I do Blain but I will be back," She gave him a kiss and began to stand up. "I'll walk you out," Trance nodded happily as Blain offered his arm.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"It was great to see you again Captain Hunt," Cal shook his hand as Greta looked on. "It definitely won't be the last," Dylan answered pointing toward Harper and Kara. "Do you have to go?" Kara asked. "I'll be back as soon as I know Rommie will be okay?" "Okay," she hugged him. "So this is what it's like to have two women in my life? Right Rommie?" "Get a life Harper," Rommie answered. They all said goodbye and Kara watched Harper leave again. "It isn't the end is it?" Greta asked peering over her shoulder. "Nope only the beginning," Kara touched her stomach with her hand. "Only the beginning." THE END Or is it?  
  
(It's done It's done but wait notice the last line. It isn't the end. What happens to the baby look for part 2: Kidnapped. Harper and Kara's child is kidnapped for a reason that don't make sense. Please give me feed back so I know people would want to read) 


End file.
